Idris Academy
by Yellowverse
Summary: What happens when Alec Lightwood is thrown into Idris Academy, the elitist of all boarding schools? the answer is anything. Malec. Rated M for safety. Features characters from both TMI and TID.
1. Hey there Stranger

**A/N: Welcome to Idris Academy. The first chapter was originally going to be longer, however I decided to split the second section of the original first chapter and make it the second, so I could get this up faster. I am always anxious to improve my writing, so reviews with feedback or constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Just another note, I apologise for any inaccuracy regarding facts about the two countries America and England. I have tried to do my research properly, but I am Australian and have not been to either country. Having said that, all spelling will be English Australian.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alec Lightwood stared at his reflection in the glass. Hard blue eyes set in pale skin stared back at him, locks of black hair fringing his eyelashes. The sapphire eyes drifted down to the uniform, shaky hands smoothing down the creases of stiff material. The blazer was a deep, royal blue, with a navy tie and a starch white dress shirt underneath, both emblazed with the school logo of angel's wings adorning a oval shaped symbol, with the schools name written in swirling script <em>Idris Academy<em>... Alec sighed, shuffling in his stiff long navy pants, which completed the look. There was nothing wrong with his old school back in America, but he figured his parents just finally wanted to get rid of him. He was a disappointment to them anyway… And now he had to attend school with_ Isabelle_… His… his…sister. The word still sounded completely alien to him. _I suppose it would if you only just found out two weeks ago you had a younger sister and brother…_ Alec thought wirily as he checked his watch. He had never met Isabelle and Max, and was not even aware of their existence until his parents sat him down in their mansion in the American countryside, and informed him unceremoniously that he would be attending boarding school in England with his brother and sister.

He remembered vividly the fight that followed. Harsh words, tears and pointless accusations filled the sitting room, until Alec finally stood up and pointed a shaky figure at his parents and shouted 'IT'S BECAUSE I'M GAY, ISN'T IT?'

His mother had burst into tears, not tears for him but tears for herself, as if she finally had to admit something she had been trying to lie to herself about for a long time. His father remained tight-lipped, not uttering a word to Alec but demanding to their butler to find…

The rest of the two weeks in America was a very lonely time for him. After certain things regarding Alec's life came to light, his father stopped speaking to him and his mother started bursting into pathetic, self-pity tears every time she saw him, Alec could honestly not board that plane to England fast enough.

Alec shook his head vigorously, trying to avoid such dire thoughts. He stared at his lonely but extravagant room in his parent's London apartment. His parents had sent someone, a butler in charge of the Lightwoods English affairs, to look after him during his brief stay in London, until it was time for him to board his train to the quaint English countryside where Idris Academy was located. However the butler, who had taken Alec's suitcase with a grumble and grunted that his name was 'Alonso' hadn't been seen since his arrival.

Alec nervously checked his watch again. It was 9:30am, and the school train to Idris was due to leave in a hour and a half. Alonso was meant to be taking him to the train station, although the butler (who reminded Alec of one of the reasons his wanted to_ leave_ America) was nowhere to be seen. And he had heard London was notorious for its traffic.

It was another fifteen minutes before the doorbell finally rung. With a deep breath and a last sweeping glance of his place of safety for the past couple of days, he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Clary Fray stood in front of her anxious parents. 'It looks <em>ridiculous<em>' she said, sticking her thin arms out and twirling ungracefully on the spot. 'No it doesn't, sweetie, it fits perfectly!' said Jocelyn, Clary's mother with a warm, reassuring smile. 'No, it really doesn't!' Clary said, puffing out the white blouse that hung off her tiny frame for emphasis. Jocelyn avoided Clary's protest 'We are so proud of you, you know Clary' she said with a endearing smile. 'Yes, this is a huge achievement' Luke, her adoptive father said with an equally huge smile. Clary sighed.

Yes, she knew her parents where very proud of her for being awarded the prestigious Handell Scholarship from Idris Academy, but she always felt like her achievements in academics where their dreams, not hers. They certainly made a point that school should be the most important aspect of her life, but all Clary really wanted to do was to stay in America, graduate, study art at the local community college and become a artist for a living. Still, she knew she should be grateful for the lot she's been given in life- lots of kids would gladly give a arm or leg for the opportunity to study at _Idris Academy, _the elitist of all European boarding schools. It was _the_ place to send your privileged children, and the majority of the student's parents where either royalty, owners of multimillion dollar companies or just plan rich. Clary's scholarship that allowed her to take up schooling there paid for all school and boarding fees, however it did not pay for the costly school uniform, so Jocelyn took it upon herself to search frantically for a second hand one. Hence the four man tent she now had draped over her body. The previous girl to wear this uniform had been an aristocrat, spoiled rotten by her parents, having left Idris to attend finishing school and mingle with high society. The royal blue blazer made her shoulders look far too broad for a girl petite as her. The white blouse with the navy tie just made her look hopelessly frumpy, and the faded navy skirt had to be rolled up several times just to stay loosely folded around her narrow hips. Yes, Clary was vertically challenged, as well as having the physique of a thirteen year old. She had to admit that the deep blue blazer did make her flame red hair stand out even more, she thought as she glanced at the ridiculous sight in front of her. 'Alright Clary, ready to head to the train station?' Luke said enthusiastically, picking up her cases which lay by the door of their hotel room in London. 'Hold on!' Jocelyn said, scurrying off to her bedroom, returning with a sleek blue digital camera. 'Lets take some photos!' Jocelyn grinned, poising to take plenty of happy snaps. Clary groaned. At this rate, they'll never get to the train station and her parents will miss their flight back to New York.

* * *

><p>Alec stood on the platform where his train to Idris was meant to be leaving. Alonso had already dumped him there, having unceremoniously deposited his suitcases next to him and left without so much as a goodbye. Not that Alec was really going to miss his cheerful presence.<p>

Alec trained his eyes to his surroundings. There was students everywhere in a sea of blue, with designer brand suitcases and bags as far as the eye could see. There appeared to be some commotion up close to where school officials where trying to get the crowds in order, to no avail. Here the parents looked just as glamorous as the students, and Alec wondered what sort of world he had stumbled on. His old boarding school had been elite, but not on a scale as large as this. He rolled his eyes at his parents thinking. They figured that if they sent him to the best school in the continent, he would be satisfied and decide never to return to them, and they could continue their charade that they didn't have an openly gay son. Which led him to his next question. Why did his parents never tell him that he had siblings? That would have made his life in New York so much easier, having someone to endure his parent's idiocy with. Then again, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. He heard that Isabelle is a year younger than him, and Max is only twelve, joining the middle school at Idris.

Alec sighed, picking up his cases. Well, he had to join the throng sometime. With a deep breath, he pushed his way through the crowd, nearly running into a frantic-looking midget redhead, who's skirt appeared to be falling down…

'Watch it!' A voice shouted, but it was too late, Alec had run head first into another student, judging by the flash of blue as he fell to the floor. _Great, way to go Alec, make a fool of yourself before you even meet anyone. _'Sorry' He said hastily to the girl in front of him with the long ink-coloured hair, who was brushing dirt off her blazer 'That's fine, but you can pay for the dry-cleaning' she said in a lilting British accent before looking up at Alec.

Alec gasped. He was staring into a mirror. The girl in front of him had the same eyes, hair, mouth, nose, even _eyebrows. _Alec gaped at her, unable to form coherent words, emotions threatening to rise out over him. This girl, she _had_ to be Isabelle. His sister. His very own sister, in the flesh. He just couldn't stop staring.

Luckily the girl seemed to recover from her shock quicker than Alec did, because she offered her hand to him. 'You must be Alec… my… my… big brother' She said slowly, as if she was testing the words out herself. Alec by then managed to recover some of his intelligence, and shook her hand. 'Yeah… That's me. You must be Isabelle' he said, smiling so warmly at the girl in front of him. He just couldn't believe that he had is very own sister, living, breathing, human. And she was beautiful, too. Long black hair, smooth, even pale skin, grey eyes. 'You can call me Izzy if you want. Everyone does' She said shyly. As if on cue, a boy's voice came into hearing. 'Izzy! Izzy! Where are you?'

Isabelle smiled 'I'm here, Max' she called, and a small boy came running. Alec was told that he was twelve years old, but the boy in front of him crouched over Isabelle looked about nine. He had scruffy brown hair and oversized glasses that looked far too big for his head. Clutched in his arms was what appeared to be a manga volume, although Alec could not work out the title from his vantage point on the ground. 'Who's that, Izzy? Your boyfriend?' Max whispered in Isabelle's ears. She laughed, and grabbed Max's shoulders and turned him to face Alec. 'That-' Isabelle said, smiling warmly at Alec as she explained it to Max '- Is your older brother Alec, Max. He came to us'

The look on Max's face absolutely lit up. He stared at Alec in delight, then launched himself into Alec's arms. Alec caught him in surprise. Finally, Max pulled away and began to talk at high speed what he and Alec where going to do together now that they had finally met 'We can go to the movies and the arcade and the bookstore and the comic store and you can help me with my maths homework-' Alec laughed sincerely. Max had a infectious personality, and Alec couldn't wait to spend more time with his new little brother.

Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard from the train master. Isabelle laughed and patted Max's shoulder. 'Alright Max, you better go find your seat' said Isabelle. Max nodded vigorously and hugged Isabelle briefly. 'See you at school Alec!' He called behind him as he ran off, joining a group of his friends. Alec stared after Max, watching him show his friends his manga volume, who all roared in approval.

Isabelle followed his gaze 'He's always wanted to meet you, you know' she said quietly. 'So you've always known about me?' Alec said, slightly hurt that they never tried to contact him. She read his look. 'We didn't know anything about you, Alec, except that we had an older brother living with our parents in America. You didn't know about us?' She said, staring at him curiously. 'I found out you existed three weeks ago' Alec admitted. Isabelle looked shocked 'I-' she began.

'IZZY! What are you doing on the ground?' A boy suddenly appeared behind Alec. Isabelle shuffled to her feet. Alec followed suit. 'Jace' she said, smiling 'Hi, this is my brother, Alec' Alec turned to view the boy behind him. And stopped dead. He was _gorgeous_. Tanned skin, fair hair, amber coloured eyes. The perfect mixture of lean and muscly. Alec had a thing for lean guys. 'Hi, I'm Jace' the boy said, offering his hand to Alec, giving him a strange look. Alec blushed, realising he was staring. 'Alec' he said, returning the handshake.

The whistle blew a second time. 'Come on, we better get a seat on the train' Isabelle said, adjusting her handbag. Alec recognised the design. It was Louis Vuitton. At least Isabelle and Max had access to their parent's money to live comfortably here. It relieved him. He had only just met Isabelle and Max, but he felt like he had known them his entire life, and he found himself feeling protective towards them. Why had his parents never told him about them? Why did they let him believe that he was all alone in the world? He stared at Isabelle's retreating back. He was sure they would have plenty of time to talk later. Picking up his discarded bag on the floor, he followed them, a small smile creeping onto his face. It was shaping up to be a fabulous year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Why do you think Alec's parents never told him about Izzy and Max?<strong>

**Reviews! Let me know your thoughts :)**

**Love Meg.**

**Next chapter hopefully up by Monday**


	2. Entering the grounds

**A/N: I should probably mention that Malec is not the only ship. In this fic there is also Jace x Clary Simon x Isabelle Clary x Simon Tessa x Will and possibly Tessa x Jem, as well as other possible ships, have not decided all aspects of that plot yet. The story will be told from the point of view of many different characters, not just Alec and Clary. Those two are just the central characters for this beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clary was hopelessly lost. After finally managing to ditch her parents, who had insisted on actually coming onto the train and helping her find a seat, she made a beeline for the train, however it occurred to her she didn't actually <em>know<em> anyone here. All the other students on the platform where greeting and hugging each other, and she just made her way through the crowd on her lonesome, wincing as she accidently caused a collision between two raven-haired teenagers, and finally escaped the insanity and stumbled onto the train. Finally she began to feel some normality, until she looked up, and her jaw dropped.

The train was _flawless_. Freaking _butlers_ stood there in twos, wearing three-piece suits and holding delicate hand-towels, everything with the elegant school crest ornamented on it. The inside of the train carriage had polished oak floors and walls, with banners on the sides adorned with the school crest. There where small tables with vases on them, with flowers the colour of the school emblem. There were a few shiny oak tables with plush chairs in the room, but it didn't really look like a carriage. She looked at the slip of paper in her hand, which held information about her enrolment. She was in Handell House, she read, which was one of the terms of her scholarship. She shuffled over to one of the butlers, slowly so not to cause her skirt to slid off her hips.

'Excuse me?' She said tentatively.

The man's head snapped down to her. 'Yes, Miss Fray?' He said in an extremely polite voice. _Okay…_ Clary thought. _That's extremely creepy… How does he know my name? _

'Is this the Handell carriage?' She asked. The man shook his head. 'No, Miss Fray, this is the foyer. If you'll give me your bag I will take you to the Handell carriage' _the foyer_? Clary couldn't believe it. What sort of train had a foyer?

She stumbled after the man, who opened an elegant glass door with an oak frame, and beckoned her through it. She obliged, and again was shocked by the level of extravagance in the long carriage. 'This is the Handell carriage, Miss Fray. Do you require any further assistance?' The butler said, still holding the delicate handle of the door open. 'No, thank you' Clary said, still staring in awe at the room. The man bowed his head softly and closed the glass door behind him.

The room had Handell House's emblem embroidered on dozens of drapings, a crimson raven in flight on a royal blue background, in a shield shape with blue trimming. Tables of polished shiny wood stood, again with elegant white vases with the school angel-winged crest, this time the flowers being red and blue. The compartments had the same delicate glass doors, all down the left hand side of the carriage, with the Handell crest on them. Clary was struck by the beauty of it all, and had a sudden desire to draw it.

Suddenly, other students began clambering into her carriage, so Clary quickly ducked into the nearest compartment, shutting the glass door hastily behind her. She didn't understand why she felt to shy; normally she was okay in social situations. There was just something so… _intimidating_ about this school and its apparent customs, it was something Clary had never experienced before and she certainly felt like she had been thrown into the deep end. _Well_, she thought, sliding into the plush seat. _I guess it's time to sink or swim_.

Suddenly, the door of Clary's compartment banged open, and Clary nearly jumped out of her skin. She heard a boy's voice, in a slight British accent, yell 'I think this one's free' Clary didn't dare look up as the person strode in. 'Oh… Hi' they said as if they only just saw her. Finally, Clary looked up.

_Oh my gosh_. The boy standing in front of her was… _perfection_. He had a perfectly sculpted face, with tousled tawny hair which seriously channelled Edward Cullen. His eyes where flawless amber and his skin was deliciously sun-kissed.

'H-Hi' Clary stammered, blushing a deep beetroot red to the roots of her hair.

'Uh, mind if we sit here? There's a few of us so…' the boy trailed off, looking at Clary expectantly. She nodded, unable to form coherent words. _Come on Clary, where's all that quick wit that you've been blessed with? _She thought frantically. 'So what's your name?' The boy said. _Dammit! That was what I was going to ask him! On come on… What's your name what's your name what's your name… _'Clarissa Fray' she said suddenly, her hand shooting out and nearly staking him in the stomach. He nearly stood back in surprise, but regained his cool quickly enough to grab her hand.

'Nice to meet you, Clarissa, I'm Jace' he said, and freaking _winked_ at her. Clary gulped and tightened her grip on his hand 'You can call me Clary' she said, smiling at him in what she hoped was seductive. 'Oh, I intend to. Call you, that is' Jace returned the grin. Clary managed to remain composed while her insides turned to complete mush of incoherent thoughts _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…_

'Hey Jace, you in here?' A girl with long black hair ducked her head into the carriage. 'Yeah, Isabelle, I'm here' Jace replied, his eyes never leaving Clary's. Finally, when the black-haired girl entered the carriage, with another tall boy with ink-black hair following her, Jace tore his face away from Clary's and pointed to the girl.

'Isabelle, meet Clary. Clary, this is Isabelle' Isabelle regarded Clary with an amused smile before leaning gracefully over and offering her hand. Clary shook it, trying to ignore the fact that this girl was beautiful in the way she always wished she was.

'And that's Alec, Isabelle's brother' Jace said, pointing to the silent boy behind Isabelle. He looked stoic, Clary thought, her right hand itching the way it always did whenever she wanted to draw something. Alec and Jace both had those faces that stayed imprinted in your memory, she decided, thinking that their appearances would make them perfect models for characters in a graphic novel. She made a point in her mind to later that night to try and draw Jace's angular features, and Alec's soft ones.

'So where you from, Clary?' Isabelle said cheerfully. Clary blinked. She had spaced out, and now Jace, Isabelle and Alec sat surrounding her in their compartment, and the train was moving. 'I'm from New York' she said. Isabelle's eyes widened and Jace whistled. 'Wow, you're a long way from home. What made you come up here?' he said, staring at her with keen interest.

'I… won a scholarship' she admitted, although she didn't understand why she should be scared of admitting that.

'The Handell scholarship? That's amazing!' Jace said. 'Yeah, thousands and thousands of kids apply for that every year! You are so tremendously lucky!' Isabelle agreed. Alec, who had been quiet the entire trip, finally spoke up 'What was the application process?' he asked, with genuine interest.

So Clary explained how she had been selected from her school in New York to submit an application to even sit the examination, the gruelling preparation, the interviews, the essays, until finally she had been shortlisted to fly to England to undertake a final face-to-face interview and examination. 'What was it like when you found out you won?' Isabelle asked.

Good question. Clary thought deeply about it. She was so grateful for the opportunity given to her to reach her full potential, but all she felt when she found out was a great bundle of gut-wrenching nerves. She didn't know how she was going to handle all that pressure of being the winner of the prestigious Handell Scholarship. She knew everyone at Idris was going to expect something of her, and she didn't know if she could deliver. She shared that thought with the others.

'Hm' Jace spoke first. 'Just be yourself, and I'm sure the rest will fall into place' that smile again. Clary couldn't believe her luck. If only this guy could be interested in her too. She got the impression he was… charitable with those sorts of words.

* * *

><p>Alec listened with detached interest to the conversation going on around him. He was thinking hard about what life in England was going to mean for him, and whether he would ever be accepted back into his family. After what he did…<p>

'_I'm sorry!' Alec shouted for the millionth time to his father. The tall, strapping man shook his head. He wasn't a man of many words, but he should say _something_. 'Please, don't do this to him! It's not his fault!' Alec begged. Finally, that got a word out of his father. 'OF COURSE IT WAS HIS FAULT. Convincing you to join him in his filthy, unwashed ways. He did this to you. He made you what you are. Because of _him_, I no longer have a clean son. He tainted you, Alexander. Can't you see that?' His father roared. Alec shook his head, trying to hold back tears. 'NO father! You can't do this! Please! _He has nowhere else' _Alec cried. 'I'm sorry, Alexander, but because of him, _I no longer have a son..._'_

Alec snapped out of it, suddenly listening in to the conversation. '…So, who's coming back this year?' Isabelle was saying to Jace_. Jace_. There was something about that guy… so… perfect. 'Will's coming back, much to his disapproval. So is Jem. And Jessamine, which is surprising, I was sure we had lost her to finishing school for sure. Tessa will be there, and I think Magnus is coming too'

That caught Alec's attention. 'Unusual name- Who's Magnus?' Alec enquired. Jace chuckled.

'You think the name is weird? Wait till you meet the guy'

'Jace' Isabelle said warningly.

'Whaaat? I'm just stating a fact. Magnus is a weird guy! Come on, how many guys you know wear that much glitter?' Jace said, grinning.

'Ignore him Alec. Magnus is lovely. A little… eccentric, but lovely. Although no one knows that much about him…' Isabelle mused, more to herself than anyone else.

_Glitter?_ Alec thought. _Team gay. He had to be._ Alec sat up a little straighter. He was certainly looking forward to meeting this 'Magnus' character. The rest of the train ride passed away in pleasant conversation. They discussed Clary's home life, her slightly narcissistic parents, the best way to eat toasted marshmallows (Jace had insisted the more burnt, the better) the pros of dipping McDonald's chips into McFlurrys (Clary was surprised to hear rich kids enjoy McDonalds just like anyone else), furniture, which teachers they hoped to have that semester, their excitement in the upcoming Autumn Festival that the school held every year.

Alec listened listlessly to the conversation, occasionally adding his input. He was deep in thought, and he could feel Isabelle glancing at him repeatedly. He glanced back at her, and she raised her eyebrows at him. He smiled, trying to indicate that he was okay. She leaned in, beckoning him to follow. 'I know it's a lot to take in, but don't worry, you'll fit right in here' she said, her features curled into a smile identical to his. _Are you sure about that_? Alec thought darkly. There weren't many places he felt he fit in properly.

'_You don't belong here fag' she sneered, hands on hips, her orange hair spilling over her shoulders in frightful pigtails. Alec tried to get up, but the hands on his shoulders prevented him from struggling. He glared up at her, his ice-blue eyes meeting her brown. Her smirk wavered at his glare, and she lifted up a leg and slammed it into Alec's shoulder. He winced, not willing to cry out in front his tormentors. The force of the kick combined with the strong hands holding him in place did nothing absorb the blow before the searing pain shot through his torso. 'Come on, let's get out of here' she mumbled, Alec finally being released from his prison._

'_What happened to you, boy?' his father roared when Alec got home for the day. 'Nothing… Just injured my arm in gym' Alec mumbled, stumbling to his room, peeling off his t shirt to examine the bruises littering his body…_

Alec frowned. He had to stop thinking about memories like that. He knew it didn't do anything to help him move on if he kept dwelling on such dire things. He was different; he was stronger than that-

Isabelle's shrill squeal broke Alec's inner pep-talk. 'We are here!' She said, her eyes shining. Alec wondered why she was so excited to be back at school. He made a note to ask her later. Now he turned his attention to the glass window in which the others where peering anxiously. He saw a grey castle, surrounded by sweeping grounds, and plenty of trees. It looked extremely picturesque and idyllic. The grey stone of the castle was slightly weathered from long exposure to the elements, and the grass was impossibly green. As they drew closer to the school, Alec could see sporting fields, a stable with plenty of Olympic sized arenas, the gardens filled with hundreds of flowers and other plants which sat near the school. He could see the vineyard which he was sure grew tomatoes and other vine-based plantations. The train turned slightly, blocking the castle from view by the hundreds of trees that surrounded the ovals.

'That is Sorrington Forest. It's been said that it's haunted by the ghost of Idris Academy' Jace cackled.

'It's not actually _true_' Isabelle said, but she didn't seem confident.

The train was slowing, and Alec could see the rapidly approaching platform. Jace and Isabelle stood up, Clary quickly following suit. They grabbed their bags and made to leave the compartment. 'Coming, Alec?' Jace said, with a grin. Alec stared at the castle in the distance, the sun reflecting off the grey stone. 'Yeah' he said finally, grabbing his bag and following the others, a smile on his face.

It was a short walk up a tranquil path to the castle. Alec was surprised that there was no alternate transport method, but Jace said 'It's about as much physical education they force us to do, so just go with it'. The pathway _was_ beautiful, and Alec took the opportunity to admire the view. Everything was a deep, moss green. There where trees everywhere, and several times they crossed tiny wooden bridges with serene little streams trickling through. Everything sounded and smelt of rainforest, and Alec felt extremely relaxed by the time they broke out of the green.

The path turned, and they were bearing down on the castle. Up close it was huge, the grey stone not so smooth and perfect when viewed from a close distance. The doors where huge and wooden, typical of that of a medieval castle.

Alec turned to Jace 'Was this castle medieval?' he questioned.

Jace laughed 'No, it's not that old! But it was built a couple of hundred years ago, and it has been renovated a few hundred times since then. Gotta keep it ritzy for all the movie stars that go here!' He finished with a wink. Alec stared. He couldn't tell if Jace was joking or not.

The huge wooden doors swung open, revealing the mysterious interior of Idris Academy. Alec's mouth hit the floor. He couldn't believe the transformation from the ancient exterior. Indoors, the academy looked flawlessly polished. Everything was fancy oak tables, impeccably buffered furniture, expensive paintings and delicate sculptures. A staircase with a sign pointing to it that said _To Administration, _and behind the staircase looked like a plush sitting area with red couches, a coffee table and a cosy-looking fireplace. The alcove that led to the main area had a large wall that was bare except for four banners, three of the three houses of Idris Academy, and one banner for the regal crest of the school. Handell House, March House and Freshwater House, the other banners read.

Jace saw Alec staring and said 'The other houses. You're in Handell with the rest of us, right?' when Alec nodded, Jace continued. 'The houses are named after the three founders of Idris Academy. It's said that Marchs are the thinkers, Freshwaters are the doers, and Handells are the dreamers' _Dreamers, huh? _Alec thought, staring up at the red raven in flight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for now. I am about to go on school camp for a week, so I will try to get the next chapter posted up before then. If not, sorry! I'll be back soon. This story was originally going to be just Malec-based, but I've decided to develop all aspects of these characters, and it's going to be one fun-filled, continuous adventure. I'm sorry the chapters are short and sweet, once I get back from camp I will start to write longer chapters.**

**Review! They help me become a better writer**

**Love Meg**


	3. The Tambourine

**A/N: There are three main inspirations for this story. I really wanted to channel all three and create a hybrid with an original storyline and the antics that these kids will get up to Anyway, the three are: Ouran High School Host Club, the anime/manga series by ****Bisco Hatori****, Harry Potter series which ruled my ****childhood, by the Queen of the world JK Rowling, and the final is the fic Dalton by the very talented CP Coulter.**

**I don't own anything except the plot. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and as always, review!**

Alec sat comfortably in his plush armchair, sipping coffee. This is certainly not how he imagined spending his first night in Idris. After a brief orientation and tour for Alec and Jace's flame-haired friend Clary, they were whisked away to the Handell common room for a night of relaxing and pleasant conversation.

The Handell common room was quite large, but surprisingly cosy. The floors where red carpet, except for a small patch of grey tiles surrounding the fire place, where a cheery fire was almost always burning. The Handell crest was embroidered on tapestries which hung around the circle shaped room. There was a small alcove which led to another room, with shiny oak desk chairs and tables, where students could study in a quieter environment. There were two staircases leading upwards, both extending to a long stretch of corridors adjacent to each other. Several rooms where on either side of these corridors, which housed one to three students. Alec's slip of paper informed him that he would be sharing a room with Jace. He was relieved. At least he was sharing with someone he knew.

When he told Jace, Jace nodded. He explained that his previous roommate had left to start preparation to take over his parents' company, a common occurrence. He then proceeded to inform Alec that if he 'doesn't keep his shit tidy, he'll be sleeping in the hall' Alec had glanced over at Isabelle, who was texting on her phone.

She looked up, and shook her head with a grin. 'He's not joking. Every time Edward left something untidy in their room Jace would lock him out for hours. He has extreme Obsessive Compulsive Disorder'

Now their group sat comfortably in the couches and armchairs that surrounded the fire. Isabelle sat to Alec's right, and Jace sat to his left. Clary was sitting with a brown-haired blue-eyed girl who introduced herself as Tessa, who was trying to ignore her tangled black haired boyfriend Will ('they ALWAYS fight and they make up with a vengeance. Don't be surprised to see them sending each other hateful looks one day, and passionately making out on the couch the next' Isabelle had whispered to Alec) , who actually turned out to be _Will Herondale_, actor responsible for several hit Hollywood films and for being a general teen heartthrob. In the next couch over, Will sat next to his stoic-looking best friend Jem, with a girl with silvery blonde hair squeezed in next to Jem ('That's Jessamine, she's a bit of a diva, so don't do anything to upset her or the results could be catastrophic' Isabelle murmured, his ever-endearing guide to his new friends)

They had been sipping coffee and hot chocolate and chatting companionably about their summers, and who went to what obscure corner of the world for their Christmas celebrations (The winner was Will, who went to Madagascar to shoot a film. He said he was an absolute pin-cushion by the time he came back) when Jace next to Alec suddenly sat up. 'Mr Magnus Bane! Tardy to the party, much? Better late than never, right?'

Alec turned to face the boy behind him. His jaw dropped. _GLITTER? _He demanded indignantly in his head to Jace _Do you even know what glitter looks like, fool? Actually, probably not. Jace is so straight you can practically smell it._

Alec turned his attention to the boy in front of him. Or rather, man. He was slightly toned but lean, and he had to be nearly 6'4. His hair was in carefully styled spikes, and his face, like the rest of his body was tanned but the slight tilt of his eyes suggested Asian ancestry. His lanky frame stood there in the school uniform, sleeves of his blazer rolled up with his weight on one foot with a navy overnight bag slung casually over his shoulder. Alec blushed when he realised Magnus was regarding him with cool amusement, his eyes quickly dropping to the floor. He didn't know why he was so disappointed, Magnus was gorgeous. _I guess I thought that he wearing glitter meant he was gay. That he was like me_. And there was not a single speck of glitter in sight.

'Jace' Magnus said, his relaxed and cool exterior seeping through his voice. His accent was curious; it was not quite Asian, but not quite English, but not quite American.

'Magnus!' Isabelle said, standing up. She pointed to Clary, who looked like she was sketching in a well-worn notebook 'That's Clary, she's the new Handell Scholarship student' Clary gave a small smile to Magnus, who nodded his head at her nonchalantly 'And that' she said, pointing to Alec 'Is my older brother, Alec'

To Alec's surprise, Magnus strode over to where Alec was sitting, and offered his hand. Alec clasped it, finally looking up into Magnus' eyes. And stopped dead.

They were the most beautiful eyes had ever seen, a curious yellow-green colour. Alec always thought the eyes where the gateway to the soul, and Magnus' eyes told Alec he was a very unique human being. He was instantly captivated.

'Magnus- let go of Alec. I can feel his IQ drop from here' Will said suddenly, a smirk playing on his face. Alec a deeper red and dropped Magnus' hand like it was a stick of dynamite.

He could feel Magnus' eyes boring into his skull, and he suddenly felt a strong desire to examine his leather shoes. Finally Magnus dropped his bag by Alec's arm chair, and sat down next to Clary on her couch. 'Those are very good drawings' Alec heard Magnus say to Clary.

Alec wished intensely that he could have met Magnus' gaze. There was just something about those eyes…

'So, Magnus? Parents made you come back again this year?' Jace said, grinning. 'Yes, well I have to admit it is hard to ignore their influence. Or cogency' Magnus said. He seemed to be very well-spoken and intelligent, for such a cool and casual exterior, Alec thought.

The conversation eventually drifted away from Magnus and group began discussing their favourite type of pie ('Mine's 3.14' Will said with a smirk. 'You are SUCH a nerd!' Tessa had yelled, and the two of them had gone into the study room to fight further/make out) Until Jace began to rub his eyes, yawing loudly. 'Alright. I've got to hit the hay' He said, setting his coffee cup down on the marble table in-between Alec and his' chairs.

'Jace is right, it's been a long day' mumbled Isabelle, stretching like a cat in her own armchair. 'Night guys' she said, picking up her discarded blazer by the side of her chair and heaving herself out. Clary snapped her sketch pad up and followed her, as they would be rooming together.

A chorus of 'nights' followed, as the group slowly departed one by one. Jem was the last to go, following Will once he reappeared hand-in-hand with Tessa. Jem waited patiently at the staircase to the boy's corridor while Tessa and Will had their passionate goodbye that seemed to involve tongues. Finally, the door banged shut and it was just Alec and Magnus alone in the room.

Alec blushed, furious with himself that he couldn't think of anything to say to Magnus, who just sat there on the couch staring into space.

Alec finally opened his mouth to ask Magnus about his parents when Magnus abruptly stood up. 'Well, I guess I better head to bed, too' he said, his leg brushing past Alec's arm as he bent to pick up his bag. Alec hand's shot away involuntarily, as if touching Magnus would hurt him.

Magnus left the room without another word, Alec being left on his own. He sat there a few minutes, until fatigue got the better of him and he got out of his arm chair.

He walked up the staircase, dragging his feet slightly as he realised just how tired he was. When he reached the top, he stopped dead. _Which room were Jace's and mine?_ He thought, panicking. His eyes scanned the hall for any signs of life, any indication as to which room belonged to him, to no prevail.

Alec moved to the first door on the left, hoping to God that it was Jace's. He knocked tentatively 'Jace?'

The door opened- but it wasn't Jace. It was Magnus. _Topless_.

'Oh!' stammered Alec, taking a hasty step back. 'Sorry, I was… Just looking for Jace's room!' He said, his eyes desperately trying not to slide down to Magnus' bare chest.

Magnus looked amused. 'He's the next door down'

Alec retreated. 'Thanks!'

'Oh and Alec?'

'Yeah?'

'It's nice to meet you'

'Yeah, it's nice to meet you too'

Alec woke the next more to Jace slapping him on the side of the face. 'Get up! We have the day off, well, half a day for you since you slept in so late, and we are heading to the Tambourine' Alec barely had time to mumble 'what's the Tambourine?' groggily into his pillow before Jace had bounded out of the room.

Alec groaned, but pulled himself out of his bed. He wore a crumbled long-sleeved blue shirt and grey pyjama bottoms as his night clothes, and as he was pulling his clothes into order he saw a figure at the corner. 'I swear Jace, I'm up and nearly ready…' He started, mock-angrily.

'Actually, it's me' a voice said and Alec instantly blushed. Magnus. Alec peeked over at the doorway and saw Magnus leaning casually against the frame, long legs and arms crossed in jeans, a scarf and what appeared to be a band t shirt in a pleasing colour scheme of rusty orange and green. 'Jace sent me up to check on you, in case you were going to take too long. He didn't think he would be able do it without strangling you. Apparently you snore'

Alec opened his mouth to protest, until he saw Magnus' laughing eyes and knew he was joking. 'So just what is The Tambourine, anyway?' Alec grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head and put on a fresh one while walking to his wardrobe where his suitcase had been delivered.

'A café. It's a short walk from the school. The gang often goes there for meet ups' Magnus said nonchalantly. 'Also we are friends with a couple of the waiters there. I suppose you'll meet them there'

Alec walked out of his wardrobe with his _ in one hand and with a pair of jeans on. 'Let's go then' He said, with a smile, which Magnus returned.

Clary was in culture shock. After living in Brooklyn her entire life, this tranquil, clean, openly-spaced area she was now meant to call her home seemed utterly alien to her. She had made pretty fast friends with Isabelle, Tessa and Jessamine, who seemed to like her. It was a huge relief to Clary, who had been worried that no one would like her because she didn't have their social status or bank account. She however was welcomed in warmly, and she felt extremely bad about being so quick to judge these kids before she met them.

Isabelle had gladly explained everything she would have liked to have known, including asking the embarrassing question: Is Jace single?

Isabelle had laughed and said 'Yes'. Clary was surprised. She was sure that Jace would have had a gorgeous girlfriend that Clary could never compete with in any aspect, but Isabelle assured her this was not the case. 'There's nothing going on between you and him…?' Had been the next question, and Isabelle looked appalled so Clary felt obliged to extend her question. 'I just mean… you and him seem close' Isabelle had laughed when Clary had explained, and she replied with 'Yeah, we are close; we've both been at the school the longest out of anyone in Handell, so we practically grew up together. We are more like brother and sister' Clary smiled, secretly pleased. The truth was she hadn't stopped thinking about Jace since she met him on the train, but wasn't sure if she properly liked him. He just… enchanted her.

Now the group was walking down the path that led to the village where the Tambourine resided. Isabelle had explained that it was the favourite hangout of Idris students, and that they were going to go eat lunch there as a group. The entire gang from the night before was there, Tessa and Will hand-in-hand, recovered from their lover's quarrel it seemed. Alec and Magnus where in deep conversation at the back of the group, and Jem, Isabelle, Jessamine, Jace and Clary where chatting casually as they walked.

The Tambourine came into view. First, it was difficult to see through the canopy of trees blocking it. When the path rounded, the café came into full view. It was painted yellow, with several windows showing the inside to be very bright and cheerful. The floors where tiled white and black and the walls where simply _covered _in all sorts of posters, ornaments and decorations a person could think of. There was a juke box and a karaoke machine in the corner and the other wall was bare, painted white, however when Clary reached closer to the café she could see that it was, not white, but in fact a white background covered in people's signatures. It seemed that every person that came into the Tambourine got to sign whatever they wanted onto the wall, in all different colours.

The blast of warm air hit them as they opened the door to the Tambourine, as well as the smell of deep-fried food cooking. A waiter with long brown hair and glasses walked over to great them 'Hey guys' He said, grinning.

A chorus of 'Hey Simon's' was heard as the group took their seats in a large round booth, squishing up to fit the entire group. 'So who's this?' Simon said with a charming British accent as he pulled out his docket book to take their orders.

'That's Clary; she's the new Handell scholarship kid. And that's Alec, both of them moved here from America' Jace explained. Simon shook Alec and Clary's hand, smiling warmly. 'Good to meet you guys, I'm Simon, I'm a friend of these guys, and I live in the village here'

'SIMON!' A yell was heard from the kitchen. A curvy girl with long dark braids appeared at the entrance. 'Hurry UP' she said, tapping her wrist watch impatiently and disappearing back into the depths of the kitchen.

Simon winced. 'Right, sorry Maia!' He called to the kitchen. He turned back to the group with an apologetic grin on his face. 'So, the usual for you all? And what would you like, Clary and Alec?'

After the food had been ordered and Simon sent back to the kitchens, Jace turned to the group with a wicked smile on his face. 'Alright, let's get down to business'

'Oh, so there was an actual point to us meeting here, then?' Jessamine said sarcastically. Jace looked insulted. 'Of course there is! Now for the matter of…initiation'

'Initiation?'

'Really? We are going to do that?'

'Are you sure, I mean, is it a good idea for them to risk getting in trouble so soon?'

'Guys, guys! Calm down!' Jace indicated for everyone to stop talking, which surprisingly, they complied.

It was Alec who broke that silence 'What initiation?' He asked suspiciously.

Jace smiled impishly 'Well, dear Alec. We have two new Handells; I figured you two should go through your rites of passage like everyone else'

Clary leaned forward 'And just what does that entail?' She said doubtfully, watching Jace with wary eyes.

'Clary… That entails… A game'

'What game?'

'A game of high-stakes truth or dare' Jace cackled. 'Well, actually it's more like a game of spin the bottle to choose the dare' Will said.

'Huh?'

'The person who the bottle lands on gets to pick the dare for the person to do. And _they_ have to do it. That's the Handell Initiation process'

'I had to streak across the oval naked'

'I had to drink toilet water- Fresh of course' groans followed.

'I had to put graffiti on the principal's office'

Clary was absolutely mystified. 'And you _did_ all these things?'

'Yeah' Jace chuckled. 'It's a lot more fun when you don't have to actually do the stuff people suggest, just watch them suffer'

Will gestured for the gang to lean to hear his whisper. 'Tonight. At Midnight. Common room. Alec and Clary's initiation ceremony in a game of Dare'

Clary gulped, leaning deeply back into the plush red leather seat. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: There you go! I can't believe that I got this chapter done before I leave. The next chapter won't be till sometime next week, as I am off to frolic in the bush for school camp till Friday (Huzzah)**

**Thank you for the alerts, favourites and kind reviews. You are awesome. **

**Love Meg, have a great week and make sure you send a review my way x**


	4. Lost in the Forest

**A/N: As per promised (or maybe I promised it in my head) a longer chapter. Most of the chapters (I hope) will be this long from now on. Also, I just wanted to add, the song I listened to on repeat while writing the forest scene was To Build a Home- Cinematic Orchestra. I recommend listening to it while reading the forest scene, it really helps set the mood Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Clary had barely slept a wink. After Jace had informed her she would be completing a rather heinous dare as her initiation process, she couldn't stop thinking fearfully about what she would be forced to do. She desperately wanted to fit in with this group of fun-loving, socially eminent teenagers, and she hoped that on completion of this dare, they would accept her as one of their own.<p>

The rest of the day had passed by in a blur. Clary had remembered the food at the Tambourine to have been simply delicious, and the friendly waiter in glasses nearly being staked by a spatula thrown at him from his terrifying boss, to which he smiled cheerily.

'This is her on a good day' he laughed, at Clary's shocked expression.

Will had sniggered in agreement to Simon's words. 'Yeah,' he said 'We've seen her chuck an ice cold jug of water on Simon. In winter'

They had all walked back to the school together as a group, talking companionably. Once they had reached the school grounds, with the plan firmly set for the night, the band had dispersed. Will, Jace and Jem had muttered something about 'unfinished business on the Xbox' and sped off in the direction of the Handell common room. Jessamine and Tessa had decided to accompany Isabelle to go sign up for the schools' sport teams and Alec and Magnus had disappeared, Magnus offering to show Alec around the rest of the school.

Clary herself had headed straight up to the room she shared with Isabelle (who, along with the other girls she had met, was proving to be a fast friend) to collect her thoughts in the form of artwork. A couple of the other Handells had seen her drawings and marvelled at her ability. Clary was shocked. She didn't think that talent had meant much to the school other than in the form of academics which the school was renowned for, but it turned out the school valued fiercely talents of all sorts. She also learned that Jace and Jem where talented musicians, playing the piano and violin respectively, Tessa and Will where both actors, however Will had jumped headfirst into his career and Tessa just wanted to finish school, then consider a professional career. Isabelle had done wonders for the school hockey, netball and equestrian teams; however it was Jessamine who surprised Clary the most.

'I… like to dance' she had admitted shyly, in response to Clary's question_. _The four girls where gathered in Clary and Isabelle's room, chatting.

'_Likes_ to? Don't let her talk herself down, Clary. She's_ incredible' _Tessa had said, smiling at her best friend.

'Yes well, my parents don't like it. So I try to tone down on it all when I'm under their scrutiny' Jessamine had said, a little primly and stiffly.

'Do you all have to do what your parents tell you?' Clary had asked, curious.

The air in the room tensed, the other three girls glancing at each other.

'Clary' Tessa began 'We have… pressures from society to be something they want us to be. I have to be well-presented. My older brother will be taking over my parent's company, and I am expected to marry into high society and bear plenty of heirs'

Clary was surprised 'so you don't get a say in the matter?'

Tessa shrugged. 'I do get a say in who I marry, but I will selecting from a pool of eligible blokes handpicked by my mother and father. And certainly no marrying Will'

Clary giggled slightly. It was funny to hear such a casual expression coming from Tessa, with her elegant British accent. When the other girls stared at her humourlessly she dried up 'What's wrong with Will?' she said, changing the subject slightly.

'Nothing's wrong with Will. He's perfect for me. But he comes from a badly off family, who didn't have enough money to know where their next meal is coming from, until Will's talent was discovered by accident at a school play audition. They needed someone to stand in for the lead, and he was there painting props. Next thing you know, he's out of that awful school, acting in movies, attending school here when he's not busy. I'm so proud of him, he's the number one inspiration in my life and my parents just can't seem to understand him or his beautiful family, who welcomed me like one of their own, versus my parents who can't seem to lift a finger to acknowledge him' Tessa looked upset, and Jessamine squeezed her arm comfortingly.

Clary felt she understood these girls a lot better. She had thought her financial situation back home meant that she would always be in a more adverse situation than her Handell counterparts, but these girls had their own problems too. At least she had the freedom to marry whoever she wanted, and someone she loved, not limited to just those with a similar tax bracket or social status.

She thought maybe the pressures that her over-endearing parents put on her weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Alec felt comfortable with Magnus. There was something about the guy that Alec resonated with, but he couldn't put his finger on what. They just clicked.<p>

They were in the Handell common room together, Alec and Magnus sitting on the couch, while Will, Jace and Jem attempted to tear each other apart in Call of Duty: Black Ops, eyes glued to the flat screen television that sat in the corner opposite to the fire place.

Magnus, also admitting he felt comfortable with Alec, had told him all the excruciating details of his home life. His mother died not long after his birth, and his father, a caring man but often neglectful, had to be the boss of their shipping company all by himself. Overwhelmed, he had sold the company for a fair sum of money, enough to live in comfort for the rest of his life. He remarried, however his new wife did not approve of Magnus' eccentricities.

'Eccentricities?' Alec questioned, sitting cross-legged facing Magnus, who was leaning deeply into the back of the couch, feet up on the low-set coffee table.

Magnus smiled, pushing the long black hair out of those curious eyes. 'Yeah, to her I wasn't how a boy my age should act'

Alec regarded him 'What do you mean by that?' he said.

Magnus hesitated. 'I… act differently. Dressed differently. You should have seen me last year. You wouldn't have recognised me' he laughed.

Alec was extremely curious as to the difference between Magnus this year and last year. He was just about to ask him when a yell interrupted him.

'NOOOO!' Jace bellowed from the couch in front on the flat screen. Alec and Magnus turned abruptly to see Jace dramatically fall off the couch, his Xbox controller tumbling out of his hands, Jem and Will doing a victory dance from their seats while Jace rolled theatrically on the floor as if he had actually been shot.

Will laughed wickedly, fist pumping in victory before throwing his controller at Jace's limp body. 'Suck _FAILURE_ freak!' He cackled, before getting out of his arm chair and walking in the direction of the boy's corridor. Jem followed him, mimicking Will's dance.

Will stopped by Alec and Magnus' couch, winking. 'Until midnight, Alec' he said, before walking off, Jem on his heels.

Alec shot Magnus a concerned look.

'Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't let you do anything too _horrible. _If only someone was there to filter the dare for me'

'What did you have to do?'

'I had to run across the oval naked'

Alec coughed to hide his splutter of laughter. And the thought of Magnus naked.

Magnus smiled grimly. 'It was not a proud moment for me'

'I'm sure it wasn't'

They laughed together.

* * *

><p>Clary woke to Isabelle shaking her gently. 'Mhmmm?' she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as Isabelle shone a torch on her face.<p>

'Come on! Ready to prove yourself?' Isabelle said, her face lit eerily by the torch light. The rest of her body was invisible to Clary, so she assumed Isabelle was wearing all black. 'Meet you in the common room. I recommend you wear black. For stealthiness' Isabelle's face disappeared when the torch switched off, living the room in complete darkness.

Clary reached for her dressing gown and pulled it tightly around her. She switched on her light, but Isabelle was gone. _Weird… This entire school is weird _Clary thought as she walked to her wardrobe to find something black to wear.

The entire of Handell house was gathered in the common room. Clary was surprised to see that the room fit all one hundred and four students boarding in Handell. She, Alec, and four other students stood in a circle, with the rest of the house surrounding them. She could vaguely make out Jace's, Will's and Isabelle's faces in the dim candle light, which made the room seem ominous and romantic at the same time. The others she couldn't see.

Jace stood forward, into the circle where the new boarders being initiated stood. Isabelle had told her that she and Jace had been in Handell the longest, and that Jace was sort of the unofficial leader of the house, even though it was Jem who was the prefect.

'But Jem is not supposed to get involved in this. The entire thing will get blamed on him if we get caught so everyone agrees that Jem stays out of it and the entire house will take the blame. That's the way it's always been. They can't expel the entire house' Isabelle had explained earlier. It made sense to Clary.

'Welcome' Jace said mysteriously, wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie, making his sunlight colouring seem even more prominent.

'We gather here today to initiate Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood…' Clary tuned out as panic hit her. What was she going to do if she couldn't do the dare? What if it was something scary? She curled her hands into fists anxiously. _Please let me be alright…_

'… Just as our brothers and sisters of Handell House did before us, all the way through to Stephen Handell when the school first opened in 1896' murmurs of approval filled the silent air in the common room.

'Alright' Jace said, cutting off the chatter 'The first person to complete their dare is… Clary Fray' All eyes went to her as Jace picked up a small baton-shaped piece of shiny wood with the Handell crest stamped into it from the coffee table beside him.

'Would all eligible to pick a dare for the newcomers please get into position' Isabelle, Will and Tessa appear among several other students, lining up around the circle. None of them looked at Clary, all their attention on Jace.

He walked up to Clary, gently grabbing her arm. 'Please move out of the way' He said, leading her to the side. He put the baton-shaped piece of wood on the floor right where she was standing.

Kneeling next to the spot where the wood was sitting on the floor, he looked up, eyes glinting. 'Are all ready?' he asked. Nods followed from all around the circle.

Jace took a hold of the baton and spun it with his hand, like they were playing a game of Twister. Once the baton was properly spinning, he took his place in the circle next to Isabelle.

They had to wait about a minute for the baton to stop spinning. Once it stopped, Clary, who didn't even realise her eyes were closed, opened them to see it had landed on Isabelle.

She looked a bit surprised to be selected to give the dare to Clary, but she smoothly stepped forward and regarded the House carefully. She opened her mouth and spoke clearly and confidently.

'I dare Clary Fray to steal the Idris Academy shield in the foyer and bring it back to Handell House' Laughter and roars of approval followed, and Jace quickly stood up to silence the crowd.

'Alright alright shhhh!' He said frantically, holding out his hands. Once the crowd died down he regained his composure and gestured for Clary to re-join the center of the circle.

'Clary Fray. Your dare is to steal the shield of Idris Academy and bring it back to Handell House. Do you accept this dare?' Jace asked her, but the look in his eyes said _you got off lucky_.

Clary nodded. 'I accept' she said in a clear voice, sounding a hundred times more confident than she felt. The crowd cleared a path that lead to the exit of Handell House into the cold unknown depths of the school.

Jace handed her several items. A small silver torch that fit in the palm of her hand, a detailed map of the school and a slim screwdriver.

'Good luck. You have half an hour' he said, as Clary pulled the hood of her jacket over her head to hide her flame coloured hair.

'Thanks' she said grimly, turning her back on the students of Handell and walking out of the house. The doors closed behind her as she stood in the empty corridor.

Suddenly, Clary had never felt more alone. How was she meant to steal this shield if she didn't even know where the school foyer was?

She had remembered the shield from her first walk through the foyer. It was big, at least a meter in width and length. She was small. What if she couldn't carry it?

Clary pulled out the map that rested in her jacket pocket, switched on the torch that was small but powerful, and scrutinised the map. She was about a five minute walk from the foyer. All she had to do was walk to the left down the end of the long stretch of corridor, walk to B Block from there, and then at the end of B Block was the grand staircase that led to the foyer.

Clary stuffed the map back into her pocket, having memorised the route. She picked her way carefully through the school, trying desperately to stay in the shadows and not be caught by any teacher or other night-wanderers that might cross her path.

Once she reached the grand stair case that was the foyer, she looked down. The room looked so much emptier without the comings and goings of all the students and staff. She pulled out the tiny torch and flipped the switch on again, the room suddenly lit up by eerie white light.

Clary carefully walked down the staircase, trying desperately not to make a squeaking noise as she stepped. When she reached the bottom of the staircase without a single noise, she felt strangely accomplished. _Well, I managed to get down a staircase without a noise, so I'll take that as some good omen that this is going to go well._

Clary quickly scanned the room for the shield, finally spotting it hanging on the wall behind the receptionist's desk. She ran over to it, briefly forgetting her internal promise to be silent and tripping violently on the corner of the receptionist's desk, her body hitting the floor with an impossibly loud _BANG!_

Clary frantically scrambled to her hands and knees and crawled behind the desk, curling up behind it squeezing her eyes shut. _Please. Please. Please… Let no one hear me…_

Clary's heart sank out of her body when she heard muffled footsteps. She stifled her terrified scream and curled even tighter into a ball, hugging her knees.

She heard the footsteps creak down the staircase roughly, with the clunking of work boots indicating it was the night guard. He circled the room once, occasionally shuffling things. She felt like crying when she heard the footsteps approach the desk she was crouched behind.

Suddenly, a loud clanking noise was heard far off, in what sounded like some place far away from the foyer. Clary breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she heard the boots walk away from the area she was crouched in, up the stairs and was gone.

Clary waited for another full seven minutes before she was comfortable getting out of her position. She got up, and found she was exactly where she needed to be. Right underneath the shield of Idris Academy.

The shield was glinting in her torch light, about a meter above her head. _How on earth am I going to get that down without causing a ruckus? _She thought, frowning.

Clary grabbed the desk chair that had stood discarded to the side when she dived under the desk, and rolled it to underneath the shield. She put an unsteady leg on the chair, hoping it wouldn't roll away when she put her full weight on it. Using the filing cabinet as a boost, she launched herself onto the chair. Thankfully, it decided to stay put while she found her balance on the chair.

Clary put her hands on either side of the shield. Applying the lightest amount of pressure, she tested the weight of the shield. She thought she could carry it. _Just_.

Using all the strength from her entire body, she hoisted the shield off its hook, trying not to squeak in terror as the chair rolled slightly. Thankfully, the shield had been separated from the wall by that point so she did not get ripped off the chair.

Clary clambered down off the desk chair, holding the shield tightly in her arms in fear of dropping it with a bang louder than a bomb. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when her feet uncharacteristically hit the floor with barely a sound.

All Clary wanted to do was take the stupid shield and run back to Handell House as fast as she could and put this whole fiasco behind her, but she knew she had to take it slowly. She had come too far to screw up now.

Checking the coast was clear, and carrying the heavy shield of Idris Academy, Clary slowly made her way up the staircase. She began to really feel the weight of the shield, and hoped desperately she made it back before it got too heavy.

When Clary finally saw the grand oak doors that led to Handell House, she couldn't have felt more relieved. She plunked the shield down next to the doors and lifted up her tired hand to knock on the door when they swung open, to reveal Jace standing there. His face lit up when he saw she had been successful.

'Congratulations, you passed. Welcome to Handell House'

The other students cheered softly, briefly forgetting their code of silence in that moment of celebration. Jace beckoned Clary to come into the house, while two other students hoisted the shield up and placed it on the couch as a victory prize.

Jace took his place at the center of the circle, and the rest of Handell House was instantly attentive. 'Clary Fray has passed her dare, successfully bringing back the Idris Shield from the school foyer to Handell House' Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. He walked over to Clary and grabbed her collar. 'Congratulations, you did brilliantly' he murmured in his accent as he pinned the object to the collar of her jacket. She blushed, and once Jace had stepped away she examined the object he had put on her. It was the Handell House crest, in blue and red. She smiled. _I'm officially one of them now._

* * *

><p>Jace held his hands in the air 'Next to complete his dare… Alec Lightwood' Alec walked forward into the center of the circle, while Clary departed, flushing with pride at her success.<p>

'You ready, Alec?' Jace said, grinning broadly at Alec, his teeth glinting in the dim light. Alec nodded, although he didn't quite feel it.

The others once again took their place around the circle, Isabelle not included owing to already picking a dare for the night. Jace stood, once again in the center, and spun the baton-shaped stick of wood.

This time, the baton spun for a couple of minutes, having gained plenty of momentum. Once it stopped, Alec peered in the dim light anxiously to see who would be picking his doom. His eyes adjusted and he saw the face.

'Will Herondale!' Jace said, beckoning him forward. Will grinned, showing off his unnaturally perfect teeth. Alec stared narrow-eyed at Will's expression. He seemed far too happy to be chosen. Alec wondered what Will could possibly have hidden up his sleeve.

'I dare Alec Lightwood to go into the haunted Sorrington Forest and find the Secret Lovers Cabin!' Gasps filled the room. Jace looked surprised, Isabelle looked shocked and Magnus looked furious.

Alec knew the story of the Secret Lover's Cabin in Sorrington Forest. Every student at Idris did. It was said that the forest is haunted with the ghost of a student of Idris, forever trying to find his lover. She went to a neighbouring, rival school, and their schools hostility towards each other meant that they had to meet in secret, in the forest that was exactly half way between their schools, in a secret cabin they had erected. He had waited and waited for her, however she never showed on the night that they agreed to meet. It was said that he had spent the entire night searching for her, until a suicide note was found in her room by her roommate in her dormitory. When he heard the news, he had run to their secret cabin, hoping to find her waiting for him. She never showed, and he died of heartbreak. His ghost roams Sorrington Forest now, cursing anyone who tries to disturb the Secret Lovers Cabin. It had become something of a test of courage for students from Idris and Alicante College, the neighbouring school, to see who could find the cabin without getting cursed with the ghost of Idris Academy. The teachers denied any of the many rumours that constantly floated around the campus about what truly happened, such as the rumour that only a couple meant to be could ever find the cabin, however, students from either school insist that they are all true.

It had become something of a game, especially among the younger students, to make up new and exciting stories on what actually happened, until the lines between truth and fiction had become too blurred.

Was Alec up to the dare? Not in the slightest.

'Do you accept your dare?' Jace had been saying, and Alec just wanted to beat his head against the wall. Magnus had explained that 'asking for acceptance' was just a formality, and you had to do the dare you were given, and he would have said no to running across the oval naked if he could.

Alec nodded shakily. He couldn't believe he was about to go traversing through a supposedly 'haunted' forest at midnight. He was so screwed.

Jace handed him the same equipment he handed Clary. The torch, the map, and the screwdriver. Alec took all three, and placed them in his pockets. Pulling his hood over his head, he started walking towards the door of Handell House. _No going back now…_

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to see Magnus' deeply concerned golden eyes staring down at him. 'Wait… Alec, you don't have to do this. The dare is completely unreasonable. And-' he said, raising his voice so that the whole house could hear him. 'And flawed. How are we supposed to know he reached the cabin?' Alec knew from Magnus' grip on his hand and the tone of his voice that Magnus was doing this for his sake, not from a lack of trust.

Will cackled. 'I'm sure that Alec will be able to give us a lovely detailed description of the cabin. Or at least the challenge can be finding the way out of the forest once you're in it'

Jace shrugged. 'There's nothing really against it in the rules, so I'm fine with it if Alec is'

Alec could feel the eyes of a hundred and four students on him. He gulped, feeling Magnus' grip on his hand tighten. He knew Magnus didn't want him to do it. But he had to.

'I'll do it' He said, pulling his arm out of Magnus' grip. And without a second look at him, or any of the rest of the House, he walked out of the room.

Alec still didn't know if he regretted his decision, as he walked towards the foyer. _I guess I'll find out soon…_

According to Alec's map, there should a side door with no alarm in the foyer, with the key hanging on a nail underneath the receptionist desk. That would allow him to get out of the school without being detected, and he could take the key with him.

When Alec reached the foyer of Idris Academy, he made short work of getting out of the school. The space above the receptionist's desk looked bare and empty without the massive Idris Academy shield. Alec stifled the urge to giggle. _They are certainly going to notice _that_ in the morning_ he thought as he swiped the key off the little hook underneath the desk.

Suddenly, Alec heard footsteps approaching the foyer. With nothing to do but run, Alec loped to the side door. He jammed the key in the lock, impatiently turning it back and forth until a little _click_ was heard, and the door swung open.

Alec shut the door as quickly and as quietly as he could, and shifted into the shadow of the school, out of sight. Once he felt he was safe again, he walked into the vast grounds of the school. He estimated that the forest was about a eleven minute walk from his position in the shadows of the school.

The walk was actually quite pleasant, now that Alec didn't have to worry about being caught. The air was cool and crisp, while his jacket protected him from the chill. He could see the forest clearly from where he was standing, and from this distance, the Sorrington Forest looked strangely peaceful and serene, not the haunted fortress the students of Idris made it out to be.

Soon, Alec was bearing down on the forest, and as he neared it, he began to shiver. Not from cold, but he couldn't shake the feeling someone was following him. He began to look behind his shoulder every few seconds, hoping to ward off any potential stalker.

He took his first step into the forest, and it didn't seem so calm and peaceful anymore. It seemed vast, wild and untamed, and he felt he was the prey not the predator in this labyrinth.

He groped for his map, holding his torch tightly in his other hand. Examining it closely, he cursed loudly to find that there was no indication of where he had to go in the forest. _What am I supposed to do? _He thought as he looked up hopelessly.

To realise he had no idea where he was.

Suddenly he heard a snapping of twigs, and a rapidly moving shape fly at him. Alec screamed, quite loudly for a boy his age and threw the only weapon he could find, the torch in his hand. It sailed through the air, hitting the assailant with a loud curse coming from its mouth 'SHIT!'

Alec stopped 'Magnus?'

Magnus appeared from the bushes, leaves in his hair, his right hand pressed to his forehead, his left holding Alec's torch, with a very grumpy look on his face. 'Yeah, that's what I get for trying to help you out' He grumbled.

'What are you doing here!'

'I came to find you- The dares off, the others feel bad about making you come out here all by yourself- Well, I _made_ them feel bad' Magnus added, as an afterthought.

'Well, that's very sweet of you, but do you know where we are?'

Magnus gazed around at their surroundings. It was all darkness with a hint of green and brown.

'Not a clue'

'Well, we're screwed'

'You got that right'

Alec and Magnus had been walking around for about half an hour, with still no sign of getting out of the forest.

'I cannot believe this!' Alec grumbled as he sat stubbornly down on a rock.

'We've been walking for _hours'_ Magnus groaned as he plonked down next to Alec on his rock.

'Well, half an hour' Alec said, glancing at his watch.

'My legs say hours. Who knew there were so many trippable objects in a forest? I wouldn't be surprised if my legs were torn to shreds'

Alec glanced at Magnus in surprise. Magnus wasn't usually so vocal about his discomfort. He was more the 'suffer in silence' type. 'What's wrong?' Alec asked suddenly.

Magnus looked surprised. 'Well, aside from the obvious? Nothing, I guess. What makes you ask?'

'Nothing, you just seem different'

Magnus paused, like he was deeply contemplating something. 'There's been something I've been meaning to ask you, Alec'

Suddenly, Alec felt like closing up like a clam. He liked Magnus quite a lot as a friend, and possibly even more than that, but he wasn't sure he was ready to divulge all those secrets of his past.

Against his better judgment, he spoke 'Sure, shoot'

'What made you move here?'

_BAM! _The question hit Alec like a ton of bricks. What didn't make him move here? His home life, his school life, his… personal life. His parents made him leave, they didn't want him, they didn't love him…

He realised he was getting visibly upset when he felt Magnus put his hand on Alec's arm. 'I'm sorry, if that's personal territory for you, I didn't mean to-'

And at that point, Alec realised it was now or never. He had to get it off his chest. All his troubles, worries, confusions, everything. And Magnus had to be the one to hear it. He trusted Magnus.

So he told Magnus. Everything. From the reason he moved to England in the first place, to _why_. Telling Magnus he was gay was the hardest part. He just couldn't shake the feeling that if he told Magnus that one detail about himself, it would cause Magnus to see him differently. It certainly had that effect on people in America.

Magnus listened to everything, with that beautifully attentive face. His eyes showed just the tiniest flicker of emotion when Alec stammered out 'B-because… I a-am gay' He never let go of Alec's arm, and when Alec finished the story, both of Magnus' hands slid down to his own, covering them.

They stayed that way for a while, Magnus' hands holding his own, soaking up the story, and absorbing all that information. Finally Magnus spoke. '_Oh Alec' _

Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec. Magnus was so much taller than him, so he could easily cover Alec with his own body. Alec felt the tears springing to his eyes as he soaked up the warmth from Magnus' body. '_You are so, so brave'_ Magnus whispered, his warm breath tickling Alec's ear. Alec smiled. They fit perfectly, folded up together.

Slowly, Magnus lifted his head from the top of Alec's looking up at the sky, clearly visible through the canopy of trees 'Look at that' He said.

Alec lifted his head, and was immediately enveloped in the beautiful sea of stars above them. There were hundreds and thousands of stars in the sky, and the bright moon illuminated the ground around them through the filter of the trees. 'It's so beautiful' Alec murmured. And it was. Everything about this moment between them was perfect.

Suddenly, Magnus' hand was gone from Alec's body. Alec tensed when he felt the hand trace along his jawline. The long fingers travelled to his chin, tracing the outline of Alec's lips with his thumb. Finally the hand cupped Alec's face, and Alec could hear Magnus' heavy breathing as he leaned in.

Magnus' lips gently brushed his, his hand still cupping Alec's face, his other hand travelling to Alec's waist. Alec brought a hand up to cradle Magnus' face as he deepened the kiss, which Magnus matched by bringing both his hands into Alec's hair.

They broke apart after a long, slow kiss, and Alec felt like his entire body was on fire, stemming from the points where Magnus had touched him with those long, sensual fingers. He blushed furiously, and wanted desperately for Magnus to kiss him again.

Magnus spoke first.

'Well'

'That was-'

'Yeah, I know'

'Something else'

Magnus smiled brilliantly at him, and Alec felt his entire body go jelly. _I can't believe Magnus just _kissed_ me…_

'Wait, Alec?'

Alec looked up. Magnus had turned the torch back on and was peering in the distance. 'What's that?' He said, pointing into a clump of trees, but behind it looked like…

'It's a clearing'

'Oh my gosh'

'Hurry!'

They both leapt to their feet, and ran as fast as they could to the clearing, both occasionally stumbling over tree roots and rocks. When they reached the clearing, they both peered in.

And gasped with shock.

'I can't believe it!'

'We found it!'

Sitting there, in a tranquil little clearing with a small pond with water that twinkled and glittered like diamonds in the moonlight, was a cabin. It was plain brown wood, one story with a tiny little veranda out the front. The wood looked weathered from long exposure to the elements, and the roof looked like it had a hole in it. They had found it. He and Magnus had found the Secret Lover's Cabin.

They raced across, eager to explore the site. Magnus inspected the door, and found it swung open easily. They glanced inside, and found the room was completely empty. If the site ever had furniture, it had long since been removed. Alec was a little disappointed. He was hoping for a bigger surprise for such a huge Idris and Alicante mystery. Magnus, on the other hand, looked stoked.

'I can't believe we found it!' He said, looking ecstatic. 'You know, many students from Idris have tried to find it, but we must be the only ones ever to succeed!'

Magnus' enthusiasm was contagious, because Alec found himself joining in with his cheer. They explored the entire cabin, but found no information or any proof that suggested the secret lovers from rival schools that used to meet there, or even existed at all.

The walk back to school was a slow one. Magnus eventually found his bearings and they were able to make it out of Sorrington forest well into the early hours of the morning. By the time they reached Handell House, they had completely abandoned being silent and sneaky and flung open the doors to the house, scratched, dirty and covered in leaves but both looked exuberant.

Just as Magnus predicted, the rest of the House had long gone to bed. The only person that remained was Will, slumped in an armchair, fast asleep.

Magnus shut the doors of the House and strode over to him. 'Will! Wake up! We're back!'

Will's eyes snapped open, and he shot out of his chair. 'Your back! Thank god' he whispered, before turning to Alec. Magnus turned away politely, to give Will the privacy to do what he had to do.

'Alec' Will began, his eyes full of remorse. 'I'm really sorry I made you do that dare, you could have really hurt yourself, or gotten lost, or cursed by the-'

'Will' Alec cut him off before he could get into all that superstitious crap 'You didn't make me go, I chose to go'

'But I suggested-'

'No' Alec said firmly. 'It was all me. Besides, tonight turned out to be a blessing in disguise'

'What does that mean?'

'Aaaand off to bed with you!' Magnus turned around and pushed Will off in the direction of the boy's corridor. Once he had gone, he turned back to Alec.

'Well' he said, smiling.

'Well'

'I guess I'll see you in the morning'

'Yeah… Night'

Alec turned to leave, and Magnus stopped him, just like one of the first times they ever spoke.

'And Alec?'

Alec turned 'Yeah?'

'Tonight was really special'

Alec blushed 'Yeah, it really was'

'Goodnight… Or morning, rather'

'Good morning, Magnus'

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: A smooth move from Jace involving some bad singing and dancing lands the entire gang in trouble. Meanwhile Alec is trying deciphering what his relationship is with Magnus now that they have kissed. The mystery also deepens in the story of the Secret Lover's Cabin. Who were they? And what possible connection could they have to the gang?<strong>

**A/N: YEAH! DONE! Happy face :D**

**Please review this one, I put a lot of hard work into it, and let me tell you, it took all my will power not just let Magnus ravish Alec right there on the floor of a freakin' forest. Tempting, tempting, but no. **


	5. Party Rock Anthem

Magnus was distracting Alec. They were in the study room in Handell House, and it was a week after the Truth or Dare Incident in which Will sent Alec and Magnus frolicking in the 'Haunted' Sorrington forest about one in the morning. Alec was willing to forget the incident, however Magnus would only forgive Will once all the scratches on his legs had healed.

'You should have worn jeans, Magnus' Alec had said for the fiftieth time, while Magnus nursed his legs.

'Gee, that's great advice, Alec, I'll be sure to follow that next time we decide to do orienteering in the forest at night. Oh wait, there won't be a next time!' Magnus snapped. Alec laughed. He knew Magnus was joking. They had been attached at the hip since that night in the forest, and Alec knew sarcastic jips where part of the 'Magnus' deal. If they were actually dating. Which Alec didn't know.

Magnus had kissed him tenderly in the forest after Alec had poured his heart out to him. Alec didn't know if that romantic… _offering_ meant they were automatically in the 'in a relationship' status or Magnus kissed all his friends he shared tender moments with. Alec certainly didn't. All he knew was that he liked Magnus, and was 95% sure he wanted to pursue a relationship with him.

Alec watched Magnus, instead of doing the gigantic pile of homework sitting in front of him. Magnus lent back in a chair, his feet in his expensive leather school shoes. His blazer lay strung over the chair next to him and the sleeves of his school shirt where rolled up. His hair was carefully styled into causal disarray and he had his ear phones in, rocking out to some band Alec had never heard of. He was meant to be keeping Alec company while Alec attempted to tackle the schools devastating curriculum, but all he was doing was making the pile bigger. The school week had started with a bang, with the entirety of Handell House being far too tired on Monday to complete school properly. The teachers suspected something was up when every single Handell student in their classes nearly fell asleep, and picked on them in class due to not being very impressed with their actions. Alec had never faced anything like the curriculum at Idris Academy. He thought that because it was a school for the privileged, they would be privileged enough not to have to work at school. Oh, how he was wrong. The teachers and professors at Idris prided themselves on achieving excellent results from their students, so on Alec's very first day he had been completely bombarded with schoolwork.

Magnus' cat eyes opened when he felt Alec staring at him. He pulled out his earphones. 'What is it, m'dear?' he said, giving Alec that devastating smile. Alec smiled back, and shook his head. 'Oh, nothing. Just appreciating life, you know'

'Oh' Magnus looked down. 'Because it looked like you where appreciating _me_' He winked.

Alec blushed furiously 'Oh you know… Bit of that too' Okay. _So this is definitely flirting. I am definitely flirting with a guy who kissed me. Who is obviously gay because straight guys don't kiss each other. Does he like me? Why else would he kiss me? Are we together?_

'Magnus! Alec!' Isabelle popped her head into the study room. 'The gang decided to celebrate Clary and Alec's first week at Idris completed we are going to the Tambourine for lunch. Clear your schedules' She popped out again.

Alec stared after Isabelle. He had promised himself he would have a proper talk with her about, well everything. Her life in England, how much she knew about him and their parents, who looked after her, everything. He desperately wanted to have that talk, but it just seemed like Isabelle was avoiding the situation. He didn't blame her. It was a very difficult position their parents had put them in. He certainly didn't know how to deal with it, how could he expect her to?

Magnus cleared his throat. 'Are you alright?' he said, staring at Alec.

'Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to go to my room. You are doing me no good staying here and distracting me while I'm trying to work' Alec laughed, scooping up his textbooks and waving nonchalantly at Magnus as he walked out of the room.

Magnus laughed to his retreating back 'See you!'

Alec walked to his room, cheeks burning. _Okay… How do we move on from this point?_

* * *

><p>Clary walked back to Handell House, her face flushed with pride. She had just returned from her meeting with the principal, Professor Gladstone, who had been pleased from her other teachers reports of a 'bright, gifted student who is a well-behaved, delightful child in every way' fortunately, the staff had no idea it was actually Clary who stole the Shield of Idris Academy. The shield had sat in the Handell common room happily while the entire faculty at Idris Academy flustered around trying to relocate their lost shield, until Jessamine, feeling uncharacteristically kind-hearted, insisted they take it back at once. 'It's unfair, they think someone stole it! It's probably really valuable, we should take it back. No need to keep it here as some stupid victory of our silly games'<p>

Jace had looked outraged. 'Silly! Those traditions of the Truth or Dare started back when our fathers' fathers went to this school, and not to honour them would simply be-'

'Jace, shut the hell up. Isabelle told me that you made up the Truth or Dare initiation your first year here'

'I can't believe she did that'

'You are such a liar!'

'I am going to kill her'

So the shield had been hastily returned to its rightful pedestal in the Idris Academy foyer, and the incident hadn't been mentioned since. Clary was grateful for completely getting off scot-free, knowing that Professor Gladstone's report wouldn't have been so glowing if she had been caught.

She flung open the doors of the Handell common room to find Jace and Isabelle waiting for her. 'How did it go?' They shouted in unison as she shut the doors behind her.

'Really well! She thinks I'm a model student' Clary laughed, sitting down heavily into the arm chair nearest to her. Isabelle and Jace sild into the couch nearest to Clary. 'So' Jace said, staring at Clary intently.

'They don't suspect it was us who stole the shield, do they?'

The girls burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Alec sat on his bed, his social studies textbook open wide, taking notes in his small handwriting. He looked up when he heard a hesitant knocking on the door. 'Come in' he called, curious as to who was calling.<p>

Isabelle poked her head in through the door. 'Hey Alec. I know you're really busy and all… but I was wondering if we could talk'

Alec breathed out deeply. Was this finally his chance to talk to Isabelle? He beckoned her over and patted the seat next to him 'Come in, sit down'

Isabelle walked in, shutting the door gently behind her. She smiled shyly at Alec before perching on the edge of the bed. Alec could tell she was very nervous. 'Alright' She said, putting her hands on her knees.

'Well…' Alec said. He had wanted to talk properly to Isabelle for ages, and now the opportunity had finally arised and he was going to miss it because he couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, he didn't have to sit there paused for ever because not long after the awkward silence started, Isabelle spoke.

'Tell me about your home life'

Alec felt awful. He didn't have pleasant memories of his parents and America, but he didn't really want to tarnish Isabelle's impression of what she thought they were like. Everyone knew Alec had had family problems and that was the reason he moved, however the students at Idris where no strangers to family problems, to the point where it was practically the norm. Alec knew this, so he knew he didn't draw much attention when he told them he had 'family problems' Only Magnus knew the real truth, and even then, Alec did not tell Magnus everything. He just couldn't.

'You tell me first. Where do you live here?'

Isabelle complied. 'Max and I live in an apartment in London when we are not at school. Alonso takes care of us'

'Alonso? That grumpy-

Isabelle smiled 'He's normally very nice. I don't know why he was like that with you'

'If you say so' Alec said, but his eyes were laughing.

'So Max and I live happily here. We both want to meet mum and dad properly, but our grandfather told us we couldn't'

'Our… grandfather?' Alec had no idea he had a grandfather.

'Yes. He lives in London, near us. He told us we couldn't see our parents because they were too busy to have us stay with them. I questioned it a lot when I was younger, but it's been so long that I just go with it now'

Alec was shocked. He had a grandfather that _stopped_ Isabelle and Max from coming to visit him. 'But I was there… that whole time'

'Yes, Alonso told us about you. But you know what's strange? _He asked us not to tell Grandfather'_

Alec couldn't believe it. 'So our grandfather didn't know about me either?' _What a mess_ he thought.

'No. Alonso said that it was because our parents where raising you to be the heir of the Lightwood Empire and didn't need siblings or other family members distracting you from your goal. I never really believed it, but I went along with it. I figured Alonso had his own reasons from hiding it from Grandfather'

Alec tried to digest all this information. He had a grandfather that didn't know he existed. Isabelle and Max had been lied to. He had been lied to. But _why?_ _Why_ did his parents do this?

Isabelle was staring at him. 'Your turn. Tell me everything'

Alec breathed a heavy sigh. 'My parents… they sent me to this school in disgrace. They wanted me out of their lives'

Isabelle sucked in her breath. 'What?' she whispered.

Alec felt bad. He knew Isabelle probably had a lot of ideas about what her parents were like, but hurtful and unkind was not one of them.

'What did you do?' She said, her eyes never leaving Alec.

'Nothing!' _Well- not exactly nothing_ Alec thought. 'My parents don't like it that… that… I'm gay' He stopped short when a triumphant look shot onto Isabelle's face 'What?' he said indignantly.

Isabelle laughed 'I knew it! Will wasn't convinced, but I guessed…' She stopped when she saw Alec's face.

'You _guessed_ that I was gay?' He said incredulously.

'Yes' Isabelle admitted. Alec gave her a look. 'Well, it was Magnus who first brought it to our attention… He spotted it straight away'

_Magnus! That… Of course. That makes sense. _'Magnus' he said grimly, shaking his head.

Isabelle giggled. 'Speaking of which… are you two… you know…' She drifted.

Alec blushed 'What! No!' Isabelle raised her eyebrows. 'Well… sort of. He kissed me'

'He KISSED you?' Isabelle squealed, clapping her hands to her face in delight. 'What was it like?'

'What was it like?... Electric'

'Did you use tongues?'

'You can shut up now'

* * *

><p>It was the next day, a Saturday. The gang where sitting around their usual table at the Tambourine, having a celebratory lunch in honour of Alec and Clary's first week at Idris Academy. Simon had just taken their orders, and they sat companionably around the table, sucking through the straws of their drinks. Alec sat next to Magnus, whose hair had been spiked up at all angles. His hand was on Alec's knee, occasionally rubbing it. <em>Does this affectionate gesture mean we are in a relationship? <em>He caught Isabelle's eyes from across the table. She shrugged. Alec had shared his troubles with Isabelle, who had no idea. 'I think you should just ask him' she had said. Alec agreed, but he didn't want Magnus to reject him.

_Does the hand on your knee feel like rejection, Alec? _He thought.

'So…' Jace said, slurping hard on his Lemon Lime and Bitters 'How was your first week, Alec and Clary?

'Hectic' Alec said. Magnus laughed. 'I didn't think my second day I would be navigating a haunted forest'

'Neither did I, actually' Magnus said. Will, who had his arm around Tessa, snorted. 'You _insisted_ on going to find him'

Magnus blushed. Alec gaped in surprise. _Magnus blushing…_ Alec bit his lip to stop from laughing and felt Magnus' elbow dig into his side.

'Speaking of which… Did you guys ever find the Secret Lovers Cabin?' Jessamine said. Alec glanced at Magnus. _Should we tell them?_ His eyes said. Magnus spoke up.

'No, we never ended up finding it'

Alec was confused. Why hide that they did find it?

Jace spoke up 'Seriously, Magnus, the way you go on about how you and Alec had to traverse through the forest. It's over now, just be glad you had a fun-filled adventure. Unlike me, you never do anything crazy'

'Fun-filled? We got back at three in the morning'

Isabelle scoffed 'Jace, you are like the least impulsive person I know. Your idea of impulsive is leaving the dirty dishes out'

'What! I do heaps of crazy stuff'

'Name one'

Jace scrunched up his face. 'Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. There was that time we changed Professor Lionel's shampoo to bleach'

'That was Will and I' Jem said, laughing at the memory. 'Yeah, I think the most involvement Jace had was waiting for us to get back' Will laughed.

'So doesn't count' Isabelle smirked.

'What about that time when we dressed up in hamster suits and ran across the oval dancing to the Hamster Dance?' Jace said hopefully 'I was involved in that!'

'You just filmed it' Tessa interjected 'You didn't actually dress up, you thought it was stupid'

'It was stupid- But the point still stands! I have been involved in some crazy stuff!'

Isabelle laughed, shaking her head 'Sorry Jace- doesn't count. Until you do something impulsive and crazy you will forever be… Mundane'

While this argument was taking place, Alec watched, mystified. He turned to Magnus. 'Why on earth did you guys dress up in hamster suits and dance on the oval?' he demanded. Magnus just turned and winked 'Not a clue' he said mysteriously. _Why is everyone in this school so damn mysterious?_

Jace stood up. 'Fine! You want impulsive! _I'll give you impulsive!' _He marched over to the sound system that was playing a Katy Perry song softly. Fiddling with the IPod, he turned the nob which controlled sound on the system right up. Jabbing play on the IPod, he turned around, and strutted back towards them, as an opening dance beat blasted out of the sound system.

Isabelle gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. 'What are you doing?' She shouted as Jace climbed onto one of the round tables that where situated around the Tambourine. He just grinned at her, opening his mouth and shouting _'PARTY ROCK!'_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we going make you lose your minds_

_Everybody just have a good time_

Jace sung, flinging his arms in the air and sashaying with his jacket, like he was singing the national anthem at a football game.

_We just want to see you_

_SHAKE THAT_

On 'shake that' Jace leapt in the air, and landing right on beat and started _shuffling. _Right there, on top of the table. He shuffled all around the table, swinging his arms and shaking his head around like a lunatic.

The gang was completely frozen in shock. They couldn't believe what Jace was doing. Will had frozen with his drink half way to his mouth, and Isabelle still had her hands clasped over her face. Clary had turned as red as the hair on her head, and Jessamine looked like she was trying to hold back giggles.

Jace stopped shuffling and turned to the gang, staring at them, and blowing a kiss at his 'adoring' crowd, when the rap started.

_In the club party rock_

_ look up on your girl_

_She on my jock_

Jace had started- no other word for it- strip teasing. He started thrusting, swinging his pelvis around and running his hands down his stomach through to his legs, pulling off his jacket when he came back up. He threw it at the gang and he turned around and starting shaking his arse at the table. The gang was mortified.

_I'm runnin through these hoes_

_ like drano_

_I got that devilish flow _

_rock and roll_

_ no halo_

On 'devilish flow', Jace ran his hands up his thighs and over his stomach, and pulled off his shirt. He rubbed the plain white V-necked shirt in his chest before again, throwing it at the table. They seemed to be collecting a pile of his clothing.

Jace winked at them, before turning around to begin the second chorus. But before he could it, Jessamine jumped out of her seat, surprising everyone, including herself. She stood up on her chair, singing the chorus with Jace, throwing her hands in the air joyously.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everyone just have a good time_

Jace grinned and beckoned her forward. She climbed over the table and jumped on the floor, joining Jace on the table. They both started crumping, Jessamine doing it like Beyoncé and Jace doing it like a demented chicken.

It was infectious. It was pandemonium. Everyone jumped off their seats, spreading around the café. They all started doing their own individual dance moves; Will doing the shopping cart. Clary started doing the sprinkler, and Isabelle was spinning on the spot. Even Magnus and Alec joined in, Magnus doing an accurate representation of the Thriller dance, while Alec jumped on the spot, clapping him on and shooting his arms in the air. They all joined in on the chorus, and Alec even thought he saw Simon dancing on the spot in the corner.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we going to make you lose your mind_

_We just want to see you_

_Shake that_

Silence. The entire gang paused in anticipation.

'EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLIN'

Everyone started shuffling on the spot. Some of them where hopeless like Clary and Alec, and some where brilliant like Jessamine. Jace started jumping and clapping on his table, while Jessamine broke down in some truly impressive dance moves…

'_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'_

'Aw shit' Jace whimpered as he turned to face a furious Maia. She had her keys in her hand, and a couple of shopping bags in the other. She was red-faced with fury.

'Simon TURN THAT SHIT OFF' she shouted, without looking at him. Simon scampered over to the sound system and frantically hit the 'off' button.

'All of you. Up to the school. With me. AT ONCE'

The gang quickly complied, jumping off tables and straightening their clothes as they were marched out of the Tambourine.

_Totally worth it_, Jace thought, grinning.

* * *

><p>'What do you mean they started a flash mob in your café?'<p>

Professor Gladstone stared at an enraged Maia, who had her hands on her hips. 'I told you, they all started singing and dancing on my tables at the Tambourine. It was like an episode of _Glee_!'

'Okay, thank you for reporting this to me, I will deal with it accordingly' Professor Gladstone closed her eyes and rubbed her temples slowly. Finally, she opened them and stared at the eight sheepish-looking teenagers in front of her.

'Why did you 'flash mob' inside the Tambourine?'

Explanations flew all over the room, the majority of which was far from the truth. Finally Jace got a word out 'It wasn't planned!' he insisted.

'Yeah, it just kind of _happened_'

'Thank you for that detailed description, Miss Lightwood'

Isabelle went pink and kept her mouth shut. Professor Gladstone sighed, and placed her hands on the table.

'I think a little community service around the school will do you bunch of misfits a bit of good. Also, you are to go to Maia and accept any punish that she gives you'

Gasps of horror.

'We are _so_ screwed' Jace whispered in Clary's ear.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Cleaning up the school leads to a miraculous discovery. The rich kids try their hand at working at the Tambourine, leaving them all at the mercy of Clary's advice.<em>

**A/N: I made a Misfits reference without realising. That's hilarious. Anyway, review; let me know what you think etc. Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, but there you go, that's how it popped out. See you next week. Also, just in case you didn't know/was wondering the song was Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO.**


	6. Hard Work Earns Rewards

**Thanks for your patience on this one. Enjoy! And thank you for all the kind reviews, they really make my day**

**Don't own anything. Except the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Idris Academy<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**Hard Work Earns Rewards**

* * *

><p>Magnus flopped onto Alec's bed, face deep into the pillow. 'I give up' he shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow. 'Come on' Alec said, pulling a t-shirt over his head as he walked out of his walk-in wardrobe that he shared with Jace. 'It's only been three days, Magnus! And besides, it was kind of our fault'<p>

'No' Magnus said, wriggling around onto his back. He looked up at Alec 'It was Jace's fault! He was the one who decided to do a strip-tease in the middle of a café'

It had been four days since the gang's impromptu assault on the Tambourine, and they had been completing their punishment ever since. On top of cleaning the school on a daily basis, they had to all had to work at the Tambourine for a week, Jace getting an extra week from Maia for abusing her sound system and causing some of customers to seek counselling. Used to having pampered, relaxed lifestyles, this new form of labour was a completely new experience for everyone involved, except for Clary, who had worked in a coffee shop back in New York and was everyone's life line in the Tambourine.

'I never want to work again' Magnus moaned as Alec flopped down next to him on his bed. 'You've only done one shift' Alec reminded him, and Magnus screwed up his nose.

'Yeah, and it sucked!'

Alec laughed. He leaned over to stare at Magnus, his eyes drinking in the sight of Magnus' face, the curve of his lips, the slight oriental slope of his eyes, those glorious gold-green orbs. He had never known people could have eyes like that. Then again, Magnus was hardly people. He wanted to reach out and touch his face.

'ALEC, LET'S GO! Urgh' Jace burst into the room, his face falling as he saw Alec and Magnus lying on Alec's bed 'Please, get a room. And no kinky sex!' He pointed at them both accusingly before evacuating the room with a flourish.

'We have a room, you were just in it!' shouted Magnus after him, but he leaned up and swung the legs off the bed, pulling himself into an upright position. Alec grumbled, but followed suit.

A terse pause. 'Anyway, I'll meet you downstairs' Magnus said quickly, standing up and walking out of the room. Alec sighed, flopping back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. _It's been nearly two weeks since he kissed me _he thought. _Does he not want to be my boyfriend anymore? Did he ever want to be my boyfriend?_

Of course everyone in the gang knew about the kiss, Isabelle had wasted no time in informing every single one of them. Alec was pleased to see that no-one actually cared about them being gay, just that Jace had a strict no-canoodling rule, which he enforced on all members of Handell House.

'He is such a prude. It would surprise you to hear he's not a virgin' Isabelle had told Alec when he informed the would-be couple.

'He's not?' Alec said, surprised. He assumed the Idris Academy kids didn't get out a lot. He shared this thought with Isabelle. She laughed.

'Well, no, we don't get much opportunity to go out during the school year, but on term holidays we do nothing but have incredible parties where everyone gets really, really drunk' she said, winking. Alec stared, not sure whether she was joking or not.

Alec walked down the corridor, to meet the gang in the common room. They were heading down to the Tambourine for their second shift. Every second day Alec, Magnus, Clary and Jace had to work a shift three hour shift at the Tambourine while Tessa, Jem, Will and Jessamine cleaned up the school, and they swapped on alternating days, with the first group scheduled to clean up old cupboards and polish trophies tomorrow.

Alec met Magnus, Jace and Clary in the common room, all dressed in the lime green and pale blue uniform of a waiter at the Tambourine. Jace sighed. 'Ready to go?' he said, slinging his black backpack over his shoulder.

'Yes' Clary said, and Alec and Magnus nodded. They set off, starting the fifteen minute walk to the Tambourine.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Tambourine, it was fairly packed. It seemed most of the village decided today was the day to get lunch at the local café. Simon greeted them with a smile and a nod of his head, and directed them to the kitchen. 'Maia's put me in charge of you all' he said, glancing at the clipboard in his hands. 'Alright, Magnus, I want you to be dishwasher pig for this shift' Magnus raised his eyebrows slightly, and when Simon didn't waver, he shrugged and walked off in the direction of the Tambourine's giant washing-up sink. 'Clary' Simon turned to her, Clary looking like she already knew what he was going to say<p>

'You are going to be on making coffees for the shift, because you are the only barista we have' Clary shrugged, feeling indifferent to whatever position. 'And Jace and Alec, you are waiters today' Simon said. He stared at Jace 'Jace, please be just a little nicer to the customers, it's not their fault you are stuck in here'

Jace cursed under his breath and went to go get his apron and docket book. 'Alright, get me if you need anything' Simon said, nodding to Alec. Alec sighed. _Here we go again._

Clary was overwhelmed. Apparently today everyone wanted coffees, and she was the only person on the coffee machine_. I am going to kill Jace_ she thought as she prepared a half-strength skinny flat white. And although the gang had the option to ask Simon if they had any questions, they still chose to go to Clary instead.

'Clary, what's this?'

'You're joking right? That's a pair of tongs'

'Clary, how do I use this?'

'It's a grater- You just push the carrot down through the teeth'

'Clary, table six wants their coffees now, can you hurry up?'

'I'm going as fast as I can'

She had just handed out her latest coffee order when she felt something brush her arm. She looked up and saw Simon, handling the coffee machine with expert hands. 'Need a hand?' he said, grinning at her.

Clary was extremely grateful. 'Yes, please' she said, and her and Simon where able to produce twice as many coffees between them. As they worked, they talked.

'So I've been dying to ask- Why did you guys start dancing in the middle of the shop?' Simon asked.

Clary sighed. She had been asking herself the same question ever since they began their punishment. 'You know, I have no idea. I guess it started when Isabelle was teasing Jace about not being impulsive and always being predictable and he wanted to prove that it wasn't true'

Simon laughed, the movement nearly sloshing hot water on his hand. 'Well, I guess that makes sense. Kinda dumb thought, I mean Maia can get really crazy sometimes' he said.

'Yeah, the others told me. So you live here?' she said, meaning the village.

'Yeah, I go to the local high school'

'What? No Idris Academy?' she teased, before realising that what she said was potentially insensitive and rude. Simon took it all in his stride however, laughing graciously. 'Well we can't all be big scholarship winners, now can we?'

Clary giggled, grateful for Simon's seemingly unflappable nature. She liked talking to Simon. He was just so… Nice. Sweet, too. Often Clary found that those two dominant traits in someone can mean a boring and dull personality, but Simon just seemed so natural and composed. He felt like security to her.

She found out that he was in a band with a couple of his friends from school, and played bass in said band. They also found out they had a mutual love of anime and manga and they both loved old movies. He learned about her parents, and even offered sound advice on the matter.

'I think you should do what you want to do- There's no use having a brilliant mind and trying to cure cancer when you can't put your heart and soul into it, you'll never find it. As for your parents, they just have to realise you can make this decision on your own. Don't worry, they'll come around. Mine did'

'Came around with what?' Clary asked, curious.

Simon laughed, slightly sarcastically. 'Oh nothing, like yours, my parents had ideas of how they wanted me to be, and I was such a disappointment to them when I turned out to be none of those things'

He looked slightly angry at the memory she was sure he was reliving, so Clary dropped it. Simon had to go back and serve anyway, so he bid Clary goodbye and departed, leaving Clary to finish the coffee orders by herself.

Clary wondered what Simon's parents wanted him to be. She glanced at him, as he took the orders of a couple sitting at one of the booths. _Why would parents be disappointed with such a nice boy as a son?_

Alec carefully balanced several plates on his arms. He grinned as he stood up straight, the plates staying put on his palms and in the crook of his arms. He walked carefully into the kitchen, nearly into Simon, who was speeding through the kitchen with twice as many plates piled with steaming food on them. Alec stared down at his own plates, suddenly feeling miniscule in waitressing achievements.

_Why am I suddenly caring about how good I am at waitressing? I'm here for a week, not the rest of my life._

Alec walked into the back room, where Magnus had piles and piles of dirty dishes to wash up. He was concentrating hard now, flecks of soap suds flicking onto his face as he scrubbed the pan he was working hard, his arm pumping up and down, a look of absolute determination on his face.

Alec set the plates down on Magnus' pile. When he didn't look up, Alec cleared his throat. 'Someone's concentrating' he said, Magnus looking up suddenly.

'Yeah' he said, smiling ruefully, setting down the steel wool he was using as a scourer.

'Had a change of heart, then?' Alec said, picking up some of the soap suds and flicking playfully at Magnus. Magnus laughed, flicking more soap suds back. 'I just figured that while I'm here I should at least work a little hard. Maybe I'll learn something'

Alec was surprised, and impressed. Magnus had had the attitude recently that working in this shop would do him absolutely no good, and it was a complete waste of time. Alec had to admit that it was a waste of time, but he had learned something. Don't flash-mob in cafes. And waitressing is harder than it looks. He's not going to be rude to anymore waiters ever again.

'I'm impressed- I wasn't expecting you to find any value out of our punishment' Alec said, staring at him deeply.

Magnus smiled. 'Neither did I, but there you go. This has been the year of changes for me' he smiled at Alec warmly.

Alec suddenly felt his heart leap to his mouth. 'Magnus' he started, suddenly feeling himself blush. 'There's something I really want to ask you- Magnus perked up, looking intrigued.

'ALEC! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!' He heard Maia's scream. Magnus winced. 'Good luck' he said. Alec looked very flustered as he retreated to face Maia's wrath for slacking off. _I was so close…_

* * *

><p>'Night' Simon said, waving cheerily at Clary as he walked off 'See you in a few days'<p>

Clary smiled. She really liked Simon. He was just so sweet, and they had a lot in common. _Maybe I should be with Simon. He's safe. I feel secure with him. Unlike Jace, who has more passing similarity to a wild jungle cat in the way I have no idea how my emotions are going to play around him-_

'CLARY!' Jace yelled in her ear. 'Jeez! Announce yourself next time Jace' Clary jumped, rubbing her hand over her heart from the shock. Jace grinned that wide-mouthed smile he does when he finds something funny. 'Sorry!'

They walked in silence for a few moments, both heading back up to the school to eat some dinner and head to bed. Finally, Jace spoke.

'Is there something going on between you and Simon?'

Clary felt outraged. He was really none of his business, and yes, she liked Simon a bit. But, like always, she couldn't tell if the affection she felt for him was platonic, or something more.

'Nothing. He's just a friend' she said stiffly.

'Really? Cause you guys looked pretty cosy today, making coffees' Jace scoffed.

Clary glared. 'Jealous, are we, Jace?'

Jace scoffed again. 'Yeah, right' he said sarcastically, walking ahead.

_What the hell?_ Clary thought, following him through the darkness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alec's alarm clock brutally woke him up. He slammed his fist down on his alarm clock, and pulled his head out of the covers to glance at Jace. He, as usual, hadn't been woken by the loud beeping and was in fact fast asleep, snoring loudly.<p>

'Wake UP' Alec yelled to Jace, who only snored louder. Alec sighed, grabbing the pillow from underneath his head and hurling it at Jace. Finally, the force of the pillow shook him awake. 'Whaa?' he mumbled groggily.

'Get up' Alec said, swinging himself out of bed. 'It's time to get ready for school' he said, shaking Jace's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Alec was ready for breakfast. Dressed in his smooth school uniform, he sighed exasperatingly at Jace, who was wrapped like a kitten warmly in his blankets. ' JACE. GET UP NOW!' He yelled in Jace's ear. Jace howled with discomfort and wrapped himself further in his blanket.

Alec sighed. 'See you, I'm going to breakfast'

Everyone was well and truly seated and munching on a delicious bacon and egg breakfast at the Handell table when Jace finally stumbled in. 'Ihmmsotiiired' he mumbled softly as he plonked down at the table, his hair sticking up in electrocuted tuffs and his tie and blazer askew.

'Here' Isabelle said, sliding Jace a cup of coffee she prepared for him. Jace slurped it, looking listlessly into the distance.

'Every morning, without fail' Alec said cheerily. 'You are the worst morning person I have ever seen'

'Shuu'up'

* * *

><p>The rest of the day crept by. Alec was looking forward to getting out of school, only to be reminded he had his 'community service' to get to. He had already been informed by Gladstone's assistant that he and Magnus where cleaning out the cupboards from the old D block that hadn't been used for about twenty years, and Jace and Clary would be whisked away to the trophy room to polish the school's various trophies from victories of past students for the school.<p>

Alec walked back to the Common room to get changed out of his school uniform. He wondered where Magnus was, seeing as they were doing their time together.

He flung open the doors with a bang. Every student of Handell did this, apparently there was something satisfying about throwing open big wooden oak doors, like Dumbledore. Certainly quite the entrance.

Alec was pleased to see Magnus already changed and sitting comfortably in a armchair, absorbed in a book. He walked over silently.

'What are you reading?' Alec asked, peering over for a title. Magnus beat him to the punch '_Wuthering Heights._ It's my English book, but for once I'm actually enjoying the teacher's choice'

'Ahh' Alec said. 'Are you a fan of the classics?'

Magnus smiled. 'Yes. My father used to read them to me'

* * *

><p>They walked through the school, heading to the abandoned D block area. The D block area used to be a bunch of classrooms from back in the seventies and eighties, and somehow never got renovated to match the rest of the school's modern era. There were a selection of cupboards and closets for Magnus and Alec to go rifling through, to sort out old students' belongings and old boxes and such.<p>

Gladstone's assistant had given them the key for all the closets, so they decided to start with the first one on the left. They opened the door, dust flying in all directions.

'Urgh! Smells like mothballs'

'I wouldn't be surprised if we found Narnia in here'

Magnus chuckled as he knelt on the ground, to open a box. Dust flew in his face as he pried the weathered yellow cardboard open. 'Neat. Old yearbooks'

Alec and Magnus spent a few quick minutes laughing at all the crazy hairstyles on students from the seventies and eighties. 'Hey' Magnus said suddenly, running a hand down the visibly old paper. 'Imagine if one of these people are one of the Secret Lovers?'

'That would be incredible- Hey, what's this?' Alec pushed a couple of boxes aside. 'Magnus, _look_' he whispered.

Magnus scooted over to stare at the chest Alec was running his hands over. It was incredibly old-looking and was made of a brilliant deep brown wood, its beauty somewhat marred by the amount of dust clinging to the elegant design. Magnus tried the large padlock clinging to the lid. 'It's locked' Magnus said glumly.

'Wait!' Alec remembered seeing a pin by the door. Maybe they could try picking the lock. He came back with the large pin in his hands. They tried for about six minutes, until Alec gave up. 'Not going to work' he said, looking at chest wistfully. He was extremely curious as to what was inside.

'We should look for a key. There's got to be one around here somewhere' Magnus said, offering Alec a hand to help him up.

* * *

><p>Clary squirted another trophy with <em>Mr Muscle<em>, staring at the name engraved on the trophy. Elliot Figgins was apparently very good at Archery, he was Interschool champion in 2001.

'Hey!' Jace called from the other side of the room. 'Liu Xin used to win all the equestrian awards for Idris Academy from 1989 to 1994. There's about a dozen trophies here'

They had been going on like this for about half an hour, swapping dull stories about who was good at what, when, to pass the time.

'Harrison Caneir was an academic' she replied. 'He won so many science awards'

'I think he is my cousin'

'He went to this school in 1974'

'Oh. Guess not then'

She knew Jace was joking. He was just as bored as she was. She sighed, picking up another trophy to squirt. Almost automatically, her eyes slid to the name.

She dropped the cup and gasped.

* * *

><p>'Aha, knew we'd find a key' Magnus said cheerily. He slid it into the chest, turning the key, and pulling the padlock open. It sprung free.<p>

'Great!' Alec said, and together they pushed the chest open, more dust flying out sending them both coughing. When they resurfaced, they stared into the chest again, Magnus reaching in and shuffling the papers around. 'There's just a whole lot of paper in here!' He said to Alec, who reached in and did the same.

Magnus finally picked up one of the papers, and, squinting in the dim light, scanned through the small, neat hand writing there. His eyes grew wider and wider as he read the letter. 'Alec… Alec… read this'

'What is it?' Jace called from the other side of the room. 'Jace… Come here' Clary said the words slowly, as if she didn't really believe what she was saying. 'Whaaaaat? If it's another spider, I'll tell you again Clary, they are more scared of you then you are of them…' He knelt beside her, picking up the fallen trophy. His eyes widened when he saw the name engraved there in elegant scrawl.

_Robert Lightwood_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: The plot thickens, leaving all involved with a lot more questions than answers.<strong>

**A/N: Okay, so I did some things in this chapter that if I normally did them, I would delete them but they made me giggle so I left them in. I hope someone picks up on it xD**

**review, blah blah all that **


End file.
